Inuyasha, Snake and the Four Spirits
by blackfire1717
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha meets his match? What happens when the four symbols of the elements gets destroyed? Will Inuyasha be able to save his world as he knows it, or will it suffer and crumble to dust? Reviews please
1. The fight

" Inuyasha, wait up." Kagome screamed as running behind Inuyasha. He was jumping from branch to branch in a spilt second. While Kagome was on the ground.  
"Keep up woman!" Inuyasha screamed behind his shoulder. He slowed down alittle bit. Kagome finally caught up with Inuyahsa. She stopped and bended over was was trying to catch her breath, while Inuyasha wasn't even out of breath.

"Can you carrie me? I'm tried and my feet hurt" Kagome said as looking up at inuyasha. The trees'' leaves formed a unbrla to keep the sun out.

"No walk. Your too fat anyway." Inuyasha said.

Kagomes face turned red like a tomato and she started scareaming. "SIT boy"  
Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground with a tree branch with him. His face hit the ground fist. Inuyasha got up, Inuyasha cheek was bright red from where he landed. he brushed himself of and started to rub his head. "That hurt"

"Good it was meant to." Kagome said as passing inuyasha. Leaves crunched under her feet, while ornage and yellowish leaves fell down, rainning on kagome.  
"WATCH OUT Kagome!" INUYAHSA SCREAMED AS LEAPING FORWARD AND TACKING kAGOME TO THE SIDE. Where kagome was standing a snake demon head hit the ground. The snake got up, and looked at kagome and licked its lups.

"You were lucky this time. If it weren't for dog boy, I would have had a meal" Ths snake said as licking his 6 inched fngs with his forked tonug.  
Ths snake demon had a tail the end was sharp just the a spear. He was green, and had snake skin. Snake clawed some trees bark, then looked at his claws again. Tehy sparked in the amll light that was in the forset.Where he screathed, there was 5 lines. "My Name is Snake "  
"Stand back Kagome." Inuyasha sauid as pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, he doesn't seem to have a shard jewel." Kagome said as hiding behind a fat tree, the size of 3 fat men.

"Then this should be easy." Inuyasha said as jumping forward. He slashed the sword forward where snake was stahnding, but snake moved away.

"Claws of posion!" Snake screamed, his claws were surroned in a mist of purple, he then he cut thorought the air. Purple mist hit Inuyasha in the arm.

"Is that all you have!" Inuyasha screamed as jumping on a tree branch.  
That was snake venom, snake posion. Strong enought to kill a full blooded demon." Snake said with a grin on his face.

"Wind scar." Inuyasha scramed as slashing his sword in front, a white engery coming out of the sword. Snake was suppried by this attack, cause it to hit him causing him to fall to the ground. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. He tryed to cut snake, but he felt dizzy and his body heart.So he kept missing and hitting the ground .Out of nowhere, snakes tail came and wrapped itself around inuyasha right foot. He started to increase the preesure, till he threw inuyasha through a tree. Causing the tree to fall and crumble. Kagome stepped in front of snake, her arms spread out blocking his path.

"Your not going to hurt him no more!" Snake started to laugh, "I won't hurt him no more, the poison should take care of him" and with those words he jumped into a tree branch and jumped from tree branch to tree branch till he was gone, out of sight.  
Kagoma ran to inuyasha and kneld by him, then she strated to shake him. Her own body shook and was numb with fear.She could hear a faint breath out of him, easy second it got shorter and quiter. After a few seconds iIuyasha stopped breathing. Kagome checked his heartbeat, but that had stopped too. She started crying softly


	2. Kagome and Danshe

**Kagomes' tears fell on Inuyasha chest, as she was kneeled beside him. **

**"I love him more then this whole world. I can't live with out him." Kagome thought as crying even more **

** Kagome got up and went to go look for help, but she doubt anyone could help her. she followed a fathied rocky path. She barly could walk, her arms and legs were weak. From the distance, she could see a small village. She got happy about someone saving inuyasha. but then again noone can bring the dead back. **

** "What Kikyo is a dead wandering humen. If she could be brought back, so can inuyasha." Kagome thought She wiped the tears off her face, and she forced a smile on her face. But then again her eyes didn't have the wink in them. she came to the entrace to a village. Children were happliy playing what appered to be tag. "I wish i could be this happy." Kagome thought, her body felt weak and she collasped.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**When Kagome wake up she was in a hut, lying on a blaket. a fire was a couple of feet away from her with some black pot (not the drug) on it. A big wooden spoon was in it. **

** 'Oh i see you have awoke." A voice said Kagome turned around, a lady just walked into the hut. The lady smiled, she barley had any teeth left. Her wrinkles could tell she was alest 50. in hers arms she carried some plants, with a flower on top of it. She walked over to the fire, and pulled out tthe spoon. She tasted it. then knelled beside it.  
"Almsot done. What troubles you"  
The pain was like a knife stabbing kagome in the heart. she remember inuyasha. **

** "you got to help me. My friend is dead or i dont know." Kagome said she tryed getting up, but her legs felt weak.  
The old lady mixed the plants in with the fire, then went over and got a bowl. She walked back and pured some soup in the bowl. And handed it to kagome.  
"Should I trust this old lady?" Kagome thought, she had no choice. She grabbed the bowl.  
" \Watch out its hot." The old lady said as smiling, happiness was all her face showed.  
"Oh exesue me, my name is Kagome. whats yours"  
"Danshe". (sorry made that name up. Sounds like whats its spelled)  
Kagome took a sip form the soup. She couldn't tell what was in that soup. But she could taste cheerys and strawberries. "Now lets go help your friend". Danshe said as getting up. She helped Kagome up.  
"Wow I feel so much better." Kagome thought Kagome and Danshe walked out of the hut. Inside the village children were playing. The sun was half way down. In the duistance were some mountains. They walked to the entanre of the village, when Danshe stopped.  
"Here take this." Danshe said as handing Kagome a small bottle. "Ok once you get tom Inuyasha's body, pour some on his lips. That should bring hois soul back and cure the vemon that that demon made." Danshe said, with these words she walked off.  
Kagome held the bottle close like it was her own life. She started running throught the forst, passing birds and trees. Breathing heavily but didn't stop till she came to Inuyashas body. She knelled down by side him.She took the bottle and poured it on to his lips till his pale dead face got life. "What happened." Inuyasha said as rubbing his head **

**"You dead." kagome said **

**"What!" Inuyasha said then started laughing Kagome face remand unchanged as she looked on the ground "OH." Inuyasha said as he too wanderd of, looking into space**

** Then something hit kagome. "I never told that lady about** inuyasha or the vemon."


	3. Danshe and Snake

"Danshe where have you been." Snake said as Danshe entered the cave behind a waterfall.  
"At the village." Danshe said, she then changed from old lady to snake form same as snake. Instead she had long black hair. She had a skinny body, which curved at her stomach. Her claws were ponted with vemon on the tips. She had a long tail to strauggle her victims but mostly she ate goats. She had on a cow hide armor and cow hide pants. "Did you go as the plan." Snake asked, ecorger to know the detials.  
"Yes same as the plan, she took the cure"  
"Ok thats good." 'why did you posion him anyway if your going to toy with him"  
"I want to show him my full ability, that snakes are equal to dogs." Snake said as smileing.

Danshe just shrugged her shoulder, then she turned around.

(Sorry short chapter,didn'tknow what to write)


	4. Inuyasha fights once again

(I do not own inuyasha, or make it. I made Danshe and Snake though)

Inuyasha got up to his feet. He raised his hand to his face and turned it into a fist.

"Damn him. How could he weaken me, that bastard. Next time I see him he is going to pay."

Inuyasha said as he put the sword to his left shoulder, then it turned into its smaller form and he stuck it in his black sheath.

Kagome laughed, but something troubled her, and clouded her mind.

"I'm glad Inuyasha is back to his old self, but how did that girl know about Inuyasha." Kagome thought.

"Hey whats the matter with you."

"Oh me, oh nothing just thinking."

Inuyasha raised his nose and started to sniff the air. His eyes widen, and a grin spread across his face.

"I smell that snakes scent and a new one. I also smell blood... humen blood..."

Kagome eyes widen, the thought just hit her.

"**"**_Here take this." Danshe said as handing Kagome a small bottle. "Ok once you get tom Inuyasha's body, pour some on his lips. That should bring his soul back and cure the venom that that demon made." Danshe said, with these words she walked off." _

"What if Danshe is that demon." Kagome thought as she took off running toward the village.

"Hey Kagome, where are you off to." Inuyasha said as he was running after her, of course it took him a few seconds to catch up to her. "Get on." Inuyasha said as he stopped for her to climb on to his back, then they were off.

Thick black smoke rose from the trees. People screamed, but the only onces to hear it were Inuyasha and Kagome. How lucky for them.

The village came into view, people screamed, blood was all over the place. And the place had been set on fire, like a giant barbecue.

Inuyasha stopped in front the entrance to the village, "Kagome you get off, It could be dangerous, this time its not one demon, its two." Inuyasha said harshly

"No, if there are 2 demons I can help." Kagome said, she hung on to his neck hardly.

Inuyasha started to choke, then Kagome finally released him from her grip.

"You d-dont have any weapons." Inuyasha said then laughed

"Inuyasha watch out."Kagome screamed, heading straight toward them was Snake with his arm straight forward and he was ready to strike them with his poison claws.

Inuyasha leaped out of the way just in time to doge the claws, where he had been where 3 claws marks in the ground. Inuyasha landed on a rock which was only a few feet away from Snake.

"Kagome get off of me." Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome got off and landed on the rock, "But I'm helping." She added harshly.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his Tessaig and it quickly transformed. 

"Hey Snake You ready for a fight." Inuyasha said as he raised his sword in front of him.Snake was kneed down, his face looking down at the stone path.

"Hahahah. Yes I do, but I will have a little help of someone special." Snake said still looking at the ground.

Right when he said "Special" Danshe came into the picture. She was heading straight for Inuyasha, same way as Snake.

"I'm not moving you freak." Inuyasha said as he gripped tighter to his sword.

"Wind Scar." Inuyasha screamed wildly whipped the sword forward, releasing a white engery coming Danshe. She had to time to move, just her eyes widen and her mouth dropped almost to touch the ground.

Right before Wind Scar was about to hit Danshe, a faint smile spread across her face. Inuyasha got a quick glance that troubled him. As Danshe and Wind scar run into each others path, After wind scar had dissiapered, there was no more Danshe.

Snake had n stood up to his feet, and his eyes were turning red, he laughed and raised his nails in the sky then he shouted "Poison Meters.", then pointed to Inuyasha. Thousands of them came, each purple the color of poison big, small, medium, circle, any shape any size. They were all heading for Inuyasha.

"**Damn**, those things will put everything in danger. The village, Kagome, anything in its path."

Inuyasha thought, he then looked back at Kagome. Her hair blow in the breeze, her eyes twinkled like the stars. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, and never let go off her.

"Why are you staring at me like that. What did I do wrong" Kagome said curiously disputing his thoughts.

"Never Mind that, you go and hide. Those meters are after me." Inuyasha said quietly so only Kagome could her his voice. Kagome nodded and ran back into the woods, where she hide behind a boulder, where she could watch the fight. He then jumped off the rock, and went to try to attack snake, or at lest dodge the meters.

The boulders came at him fast, faster then normal meters. Each one left a purple hole in the ground, poisoning the ground. Some even were luck enough to hit the poor village. But luckily everything in there was hopefully dead.

"Damn I brought to much harm to this village." Inuyasha thought about all the families, and everything.

"**YOU WILL PAY BASTARDS FOR HARMING THESE VILLAGERS**." Inuyasha shouted, as he dodge meters that were close enough to hit him. He even sliced some in half. But one thing he did notice was that if he got to close to them, they burned you.

"Danshe. Quit following around, we have to go." Snake said, after he dodged one of Inuyasha swings.

"Oh but why. I was having such fun."A voice said from above a tree. Then Danshe jumped out of it. "Inuyasha did you like my puppet.."

Inuyasha hopelessly tried to hit Snake, but each move he dodged. He either jumped to the side, jumped back, dropped to the ground or rolled away.

"It was nice playing with you." Snake said, just as he dropped kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground, he held to his stomach, and breathed heavily. All he could do was watch them run away. They jumped over the village and went somewhere.

Inuyasha looked at the sky, the meters had stopped. "Thank God." He mumbled. Then he saw Kagome run out to him, and he was grateful she didn't get hurt.

(Please review)


	5. WHY?

**WHY**

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, as she ran to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground. He was worn out from the fight, he wanted to lay on the ground to rest just for a little while.

"Of Course I am. That snake demon didn't stand a chance against me." Inuyasha said weakly, he smiled as Kagome came over and knelled right next to him.

"What..will we do?" Kagome asked, her gaze shifted to the destroyed village. Everything was in ruins, they had caused harm to this place. "All those families..Now laying dead.." Kagome said sadly, she looked at the ground.

Inuyasha sat up, looking at Kagome. She didn't see me to notice because she was too busy staring at the ground. She was lost in her thoughts. "Kagome.. I'm sorry. I'm just glad your not hurt." Inuyasha said, he then got up to his feet. _"Snake.. Don't worry, I will __**KILL**__ you."_ Inuyasha thought angrily, he rose his hand and turned it into a fist. He wanted to pay Snake back, for all these people. They didn't do anything wrong, all they did was live there.

"What..What did you say Inuyasha? I didn't hear you. It sounded like you said your sorry?" Kagome asked, she rose to her feet, and looked around. Then she heard Inuyasha laugh, "What me.. Say that, your got to be kidding me." He said, but soon found out that it wasn't smart to be kidding like that.

"SIT BOY." Kagome said angrily, and Inuyasha soon hit the ground. "Why do you always have to do that to me?"

Kagome started to walk, she didn't know where to go. She wanted to forget this place, forget what just had happened. How many people died, she didn't want to know. She heard Inuyasha get up and follow her, he mumbled something under his breath, but she didn't care.

"I can't seem to find Snakes secant, the air is filled with the smell of death and blood. Do you want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked, he leaped to where Kagome was. After all, if you could jump very far, why walk?

"Yea sure.. Whatever." Kagome said, not really caring. She then was rose up in the air, and saw the forest. She looked back to see Inuyasha's red robe, carrying her. She was glad she didn't have to walk, the quicker to get out of this place. "Where should we go?" Kagome asked

"I don't know.. We should go find Snake, but they must be behind a barrier."

Soon they were always from the village, and surrender by the forest. Chirps of birds filled the air, the ocusllay wind blow, messing up Kagome's hair. Her feet rested while Inuyasha jumped around on to trees and such, he didn't seem to get tired. But after all, he was a half demon and she was a mere human.

"I wonder what they could want?" Kagome asked, her mind was filling with questions, she answered some of them, but then more unanswered question came. With each leap, Kagome could see a small village, it was half the size of the other one. She didn't know if Inuyasha saw it too, she wanted to go there and see if anyone knew anything. But the village disappeared when they went lower and landed onto a branch

"Inuyasha, lets go to that village." Kagome said,as they leaped into the air again, she pointed to the village and was sure Inuyasha saw it. She wanted to show it to him before they went down again.

The forest was a sea of green, and the village seemed the only "Island" around for miles.

With each leap, Kagome saw that they were getting closer. She could make out people walking around, some people were playing tag. Then she saw the little huts that the people lived in. The village was surrender by a wooden fence to keep out animals. But then again with the bigger demons, they could easily destroy that, or the village its self.

After a few more leaps, they were at the entrance of the villages, staring at the people who walked by, they also stared at them but didn't say anything. Then came a old man, he had no hair and wore a black robe, kinda looking like a priest. "Hello, travelers. What may your business be here?" He said, blocking the entrance of the village.

"We are just passing through. Kinda looking for something, like answers..? Kagome said as Inuyasha sat her on her feet.

"Like what?"

"History or something"

"Hm.." The priest thought for a minute, but then continued "There are the four spirits. Its just a myth, but I'll tell you anyway.

_Long ago, there were 4 spirits. The spirits of fire, water, air and earth. They roamed the land creating volcanoes, rivers, land and the air. Thats how they said this planet was made. Spirit of fire was red, spirit of water was blue, air was white and earth was brown, but usually no one saw them, because no one was alive But there was a greater demon, stronger then all 4 of them. Her name was Velna, meaning female devil. She wanted to rule this planet and make everyone her slave. But the spirits wouldn't let her so they imprisoned her under the ground we walk on.. But after man and the demons and such was created, the spirits went into hiding. No one knows where they are, but some say that the sprites turned into giant rocks. Or the symbol of what there element is. They say that the symbols are scatted around the four corners of the earth. None of them are by each other, but thats all I read. " _the priest said, and thats all he had to say. He bowed down after he said, he forgot to do that when they first meet. But it's better now, then never.

"_Maybe that's what Snake and Danshe are after." _Inuyasha thought

"What happens if the things the spirits are in, are destroyed?" Kagome questioned, she wanted to learn more. Some day this could be useful.

"If they are destroyed, then Velna will arise from her earth grave, and reek destruction on this planet. The spirits are what are holding Velna underneath this ground, in her prison."

"Ok thank you.. That's all we needed to know." Kagome said with a smile, then Inuyasha picked her up and they leaped away from the village.

The Priest watched them and smiled. Then he walked away, minding to his own business, and so was forgotten.

"I wonder..Maybe that's what Danshe and Snake are after." Inuyasha said, after Kagome and him were further away from the village. Even if they looked back, the village was only a blur. They didn't spend too much time there, only getting what they needed.

"I don't know.. It could be.. But I really have no clue." Kagome said.

Now there was no sea of green, no trees to be around. They were in the middle of nowhere, only in the heat of the desert. There wasn't no sand, but that's what it felt like to them, they had wander off the path and basically were lost. The village was long gone, and no where in site. Even if they wanted to go back, they couldn't.

"This heat is really starting to wear me out.." Inuyasha said, he was getting tired of jumping up and down. Maybe they should just walk around.

Then Kagome's mind drifted away, she thought about Sango, Miroku, and the others. They had left them when Inuyasha and her were in the forest. They didn't say why, all they said was they would meet up with them later.


	6. Stuck in the Ghost Town

_Like again. I don't own Inuyasha.. or any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own this story and everybody else in it. _

**Stuck In the Ghost Town**

"Hurry up! Inuyasha and Kagome must worried. We have been gone for some time." Sango said, as she walked away from a shop that sold food. They sold bread, and a bunch of other stuff, Miroku was looking at the food, he wanted to buy some, but Sango wouldn't let him waste a penny.

"Alright, Alright. Where do you suppose they are?" Miroku asked as he followed behind her, watching her ass move.

Sango stopped, making Miroku run into her. "Would you watch it!" She said angrily. She held Kirara in both of her hands. Shippo of course, wasn't too far off, he was indeed on Sango's shoulder. He didn't feel like walking, so he sat on her shoulder, almost falling for Mirokus' bump.

"Is everyone done looking at things? We have to be going now, or we might never find the others?" Sango said, she started to walk toward the entrance of the village. It was in the middle of nowhere, and she had no clue where they were. They happened to find this place by chance. It was like it had just appeared, like it was a ghost town or something. All of them were about to leave the village, when something blocked them. It was a barrier, which wouldn't let them leave. The huts, the shops and all the people fell to dust.

"Hehehe.. You can't leave, the fun is only getting started." A voice said, they didn't know where it was coming from.

"Show yourself." Miroku hollered, he was getting ready to fight if anything appeared.

Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms, and transformed. She wasn't her cute little cat form, but now she had two tails, two sharp front teeth for ripping the skins of demons, and those big ass claws. Shippo jumped down from Sango's shoulder and back away. He couldn't do anything, like usually.

"You want me to show my self?" the voice said, then in front of them, little white particles were coming together. At first they didn't know what the hell it was, but then when everything was formed together, they made out that it was a human, or was it? He had long snow white hair that reached down to his back. He had ocean blue eyes, that caught your attention the first time you saw him. He wore a black robe, black like the night sky. It covered his whole body, so you didn't know what laid underneath that robe.

"What are you? And what do you want with us?" Miroku questioned, he was about to use his wind scar.

"What am I..I'm a spider demon.? The demon, said, then it ripped off the robe. The man's skull opened, and out from it crawled a spider. It had a black body, the same color as its robe. The spider was giant, ti stood about 12 feet, roaming above Sango and the others. Its legs were about 5 feet tall, making the spider giant. On the middle of the body, was a giant red X, they didn't know what that meant, or what it was. The spider had giant red eyes, and many. It had so many, that you couldn't count them all, even if you were to try, you would get lost in your numbers, you would also run out.

Miroku was about to unwrap his hand, so he could use his wind tunnel, but then the Spider answered his thought. "Don't think about using your wind tunnel monk, I have a piece of the Shikon no Tama." The spider said, as he said, a purple glow came from his forehead. It increased its power, without it, it would have been easily defended.

The nasty thing you could see, was a spider shooting webs out of its ass. It didn't take long for the spider to make its web. The web formed like a regular spider's web, in a circle. In the middle hung the spider, it could crawl away in the web faster then it could on land.

Sango pulled out her boomerang. She held it in her right hand, before throwing it, she screamed "Hiraikotsu". The boomerang ripped through the air, heading for the spider. Even if it missed him, it would destroy some of its web. The spider quickly turned its ass around, pointing towards the upcoming boomerang. It shoot some webs, that caught into the boomerang, causing it too fall and stick to the ground.

"_What now_? _If only Inuyasha was here._" Sango thought nervously. She didn't have any plans to fight this thing.

Kirara started to run through the spider, it tried to shoot the webs, but Kirara quickly jumped out of the way. While the spider was trying to fight Kirara, Miroku throw some of his scroll things at the spider. Some hit the web making them burn, others hit the spider hurting it. The spider fell to the floor, because enough of the scrolls hit its web, burning it whole. It didn't have enough time to fight back, because Kirara had slashed it with her claws. The wound was deep in the chest, making the spider bleed.

"This is my chance." Sango thought, as she ran to where her boomerang was. She bended over, ripping all the webs off violently the webs went flying through the air. And then raised the boomerang in the air. "Hiraikotsu." She screamed, then throw it. The spider didn't have enough time to fight back, or defend its self. The boomerang appeared on behind the spider, ripping through its skin first, then flying back to Sango, but it went through the spider's head. The spider's lifeless body fell to the ground and soon the barrier disappeared. Sango caught her boomerang, and then ran over to the spider's corpse and pulled out the jewel out of its head, but sadly it was only a fake. Right when she picked it up, it broke into tiny pieces.

"Let's get out of here." Shippo said, the first time he had spoken since the spider came. They all got on Kirara's back and fly away from the lifeless body of the spider. Who still laid there after they were all gone. But then the spider's body started to melt into the ground, something or someone was eating it?

**Well stay tone.. Ya, reviews I like, so tell me what you think. I hope you like it Will try to upload more, if I get an audience. **


	7. So They Meet

_I do not own Inuyasha, I do own everything else, such as story, but not characters. Beside Snake and Danshe._

_So They Meet_

Kagome wanted to pass out from all the heat it felt as if she was in an oven. She held onto Inuyasha back as he jumped up and down. She sighed and didn't say anything.

"Sango, Miroku Shippo and Kirara's scent are in the air." Inuyasha said as he smelled the air. He smiled everything, from their scent, to the scent of different kinds of animals. The heat was getting to him, but he had to reach a town so they could rest.

"I think I see something." Kagome said as she stuck her hand on top of her eyebrow, covering her eyes from the sun. In the distance she saw a small well. Then she saw a woman, a man, and 2 demons standing around. Kagome smiled in happiness, "I think thats Sang, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." She said happily.

"Hey Look, I think thats Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said happily, she was glad that they were safe and alive. Her back was against the cold hard, wall of the well, while Miroku was trying to get water. He was lowering a bucket with a rope tied around it, they hadn't had a drink since the fight.

They watched as Inuyasha and Kagome got closer, till they stood in front of them. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back, and stood in front of Sango. She hugged her. "I'm glad your safe." She said with a smile, then let go.

"I'm glad you two are safe. Has anything happened?" Miroku asked as he pulled up the bucket, his back was to them.

"Just fought that weakling demon, Snake." Inuyasha said with pride, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I bet you lost Inuyasha." Shippo said.

Wack.

"That will teach you to talk to me like that." Inuyasha said angrily, right where he had hit him a big red bump appeared. "Kagooome." Shippo whimpered, hiding behind Sango's leg.

"INUYASHA...

"Please don't" Inuyasha interrupted, he know what was coming.

"SITBOY!"

Inuyasha's poor face hit the ground, dirt filling his mouth. He didn't say anything, he just laid there. He was used to it, so he made no big deal. He felt the hot suns rays against the back of his bare neck, he didn't know if it was red. But he was getting pretty hot, burning up from the sun. He closed his eyes, and imaged himself chocking Shippo. He smiled at the thought, but then soon shook it off.

Miroku sat the bucket off water against the top of the well, then turned around looking down at Inuyasha. He laughed, then reached a helping hand to help. "I don't need your help." Inuyasha snapped, he got to his feet, wiping the dirt off. "Why do you always have to do this to me?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

She laughed, "You deserved it." She snapped back at him, taking her backpack off her shoulder.

She opened it, and pulled out a bottle, trying it to Miroku. He caught it, exam ming it for a minute, then he opened it. He stuck the bottle in the bucket, and watched it filled up. The water was icy cold, despite the hot surroundings.

"This is the first well I have seen that is actually filled up with water." Kagome said as she walked to the well. Looking deep into the darkness of the well, all she could see was her reflection.

"I guess its because its so deep down." Sango said wisely, as she looked down into the well.

(don't know what to write about..so I'll add Snake's and Danshe's part)

Snake and Danshe sat in the cave, listening to the waterfall hit the lake, and the crickets playing there song. They had finished there cooked rabbit and were rather stuffed.

"What is the next plan of action?" Danshe asked, breaking the silent between them, she was laying on the cold rocking ground, looking at Snake.

Snake fell silent for a minute, he was gathering his thoughts trying to find the perfect answer to give her. He didn't know what to do at the moment, but all he could think of was trying to find the elements.

"I don't know..but have you heard the legend of Velna and the four spirits?" Snake questioned her.

She slowly nodded her head, and Snake soon fell silent. Snake didn't really know what to say, or what to do. He looked at the waterfall, everything had turned to pitch darkness. But he and Danshe could still see the heat waves of the other animals that roamed the night in darkness.

Snake looked at Danshe, and noticed her asleep. He chuckled to himself softly, so that he wouldn't wake her up. He softly got up walking softly to where Danshe was sleeping. She was laying on the cold ground, but to the Snake demons, it felt like a bed. He slowly laid down, and fell asleep right next to her.


End file.
